Commemoration of the Birthday Sort
by movieholic
Summary: "Wait a min- you got that from sniffin' the box?"
1. The Pilot

**A/N: Each member of Serenity is reminded of the late Wash's birthday.**

**

* * *

Crew Member- The Pilot:**

**

* * *

**

The situation was no longer fluid.

"Problematic." River looked around the cockpit wildly, before suddenly tensing. Finally, a calm settled into her bones and she felt at ease. Flicking the three switches above her head, she leaned back in her seat, laced her fingers behind her head, and beamed.

_ Leaf on the wind_.

"And this leaf is feeling hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach before giving it a gentle pat. Standing up, she nearly tripped on her way out, as if her feet belonged to someone else. Gliding into the kitchen, she grabbed the nearest protein and began to eat. "Hey, big guy," she greeted Jayne with an eerie smirk.

"Uh, hey," he responded, looking down at his arsenal of weapons. Leaning forward, he asked,"You feelin' okay, crazy?"

"Never better," she claimed, before taking a massive bite of protein and chewing on it much like a cow would. "This stuff isn't as good as my lambytoes' cookin'," she stated, taking a look down at her brown mush, and shrugged as she added, "But it's passable."

"Uh, you _sure _you ain't goin' moony on us again?" Jayne was now sitting back in his seat, the task of cleaning his babies forgotten to him.

She laughed, before adopting a deeper, playful tone of voice. "Mine is an evil laugh!"

"Mal!" Jayne cried, standing up and nearly running out of the room. "Gorram _feng le_ girl is at it again!" he bellowed, leaving behind River, who was smiling and shaking her head.

"It's going to be my birthday soon..." she recalled, staring at his retreating back. Suddenly she felt ill at ease, then settled back into her chair. Disgusted at the meal before her, she shook her head and muttered, "Problematic."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. The Mercenary

**Weapons- The Mercenary: **

**

* * *

**

Jayne had settled himself at the kitchen table, polishing his weapons with the care of a father looking after ones baby. He carefully placed the finished ones to the side, before picking up another and inspecting thoroughly.

It was small, and black, and looked like it belonged in a woman's purse. He recalled Wash cocking it eons ago, hellbent on saving their captain from a torturous death. Jayne shook his head and snorted. No use dwelling in the past, and thinking about the dead, because all that did was keep him up during the night. He couldn't help but remember it was soon to be Wash's birthday, as he looked over the tiny weapon.

_ Happy early birthday, little man, _he thought to himself.

Setting the weapon down, he reached for the polish and a rag, before River entered the room. She entered the room like a girl on a mission, and watched curiously as she grabbed up some protein and slouched into the chair across from. Chomping on the food, she greeted him with a "Hey, big guy," and a familiar smirk.

"Uh, hey," he found himself responding, before looking down at his arsenal of weapons. Leaning forward, he asked,"You feelin' okay, crazy?"

"Never better," she quipped, before taking a massive bite of her food, then chewing on it obnoxiously. "This stuff isn't as good as my lambytoes' cookin'," she suddenly said, with a glance down at her brown mush. Shrugging, she added, "But it's passable."

Confused, and more than a little frightened at her cheery and casual attitude, Jayne found himself asking,"Uh, you _sure _you ain't goin' moony on us again?" He sat back in his seat, as if preparing to leave the loves of his life behind on the table and peel out of there.

River laughed, before her voice changed into a deeper, playful one. "Mine is an evil laugh!"

Thoroughly scared now, Jayne stood up and cried, "Mal!" And nearly ran out of the room, bellowing, "Gorram _feng le_ girl is at it again!"

He nearly ran into Kaylee, on her way towards the engine room. She watched as he scurried away, and shook her head.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. The Mechanic

**Engine- The Mechanic:

* * *

**

A shout of "Mal!" followed by "Gorram _feng le_ girl is at it again!" startled Kaylee as she left her bunk and began to make her way towards the engine room. Jayne, nearly running, barely avoided plowing her over. She watched as he scurried away, and shook her head. Entering the kitchen, she heard River's mutter of, "Problematic," before entering her beloved engine room.

Kaylee flitted about, humming a tune from the Earth-That-Was she had heard once in an antique store. Wrench in one hand, ragged cloth in the other, she set about twisting and turning things within the engine of her Serenity.

Satisfied with the changes she made, she stepped back and rubbed at her nose with the cloth, smudging grease across her face. "There," she sighed happily, "Shiny."

No sooner had she said that, the engine began to glow bright and yellow, much like the outside of their Firefly-class ship during hard-burn. Taken aback, she watched in awe as it turned brighter and brighter, and she was suddenly reminded of something that burned as bright as that magnificent engine: Wash's smile. Shaking her head sadly, she continued to watch as the light finally begin to lessen in its intensity, then disappear all together.

"That was z_ao gao_," she mumbled, before tossing the cloth behind her and settling herself within her hammock. She missed Wash and his bright smile. He always made her laugh. Sitting up, and nearly toppling over, she suddenly remembered that Wash's birthday was soon. "_Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_ it's going to be Wash's birthday, and we ain't done nothin' to commemorate 'im!"

"Who are you talking to _bao bei_?" Simon asked from the doorway.

Smiling widely, Kaylee pressed a kiss on his lips and shook her head. "Never you mind, Mister Tam."

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. The Doctor

**Computer/Technology- The Doctor:

* * *

**

"_Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_ it's going to be Wash's birthday, and we ain't done nothin' to commemorate 'im!"

Simon, curious as to whom Kaylee could be talking to, appeared in the doorway of the engine room, and asked, "Who are you talking to _bao bei_?"

She only smiled widely, kissed him, then said, "Never you mind, Mister Tam."

Bemused, he shook his head and retreated out of the room, as she continued speaking aloud, to herself. He found himself in his own sanctuary, the infirmary. After making sure everything was cleaned, and put away safely, he returned to his computer screen and pulled a stool up.

Several minutes later, he tired of reading over his reports on River's status, and began to skim over the files he had on the crew members. Jayne was due for a checkup, and Mal needed an inoculation update, but otherwise the crew was set. One file caught Simon's eye, and he glanced over it once more, until he realized it was Wash's.

"I thought I deleted this," he murmured, his brow furrowed. Simon noticed that the man's birthday was fast approaching, he felt a sudden sadness overwhelm him. Although he didn't get Wash's type of humor, he was still very fond of the man.

Finally, he shut down the monitor and left the confines of the infirmary, making his way up into the kitchen for a a glass of water. He caught sight of Inara sipping at a mug of tea, a grimace on her beautiful face.

"Something wrong?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry?" her head snapped up, and she winced, as if in pain.

Simon pointed to his own neck, then motioned to hers. "Are you in any pain?"

Releasing a long sigh, she nodded. "Just a bit of neck pain. Must have slept on it wrong."

"A cup of tea, and a long, soothing sponge bath could fix that right up for you," Simon prescribed with a small smile, "Or I could give you something...?"

"No, no, I'm fine thank you, Simon." She smiled softly. "A sponge bath sounds wonderful," Inara cooed, rolling her stiff neck. "I'm going to do that right now," she decided, standing up swiftly and making her way towards the sink, her elegant robe swaying with each step.

"I'll take care of the dishes," Simon said, taking the mug from her hands. "Go."

"Thank you," she replied, without argument.

"Good night, Inara."

"Evening, Simon."

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. The Companion

**Clothing- The Companion:

* * *

**

Inara sipped at a mug of tea slowly, grimacing in pain as her neck protested to her movements. Simon walked in at that moment, and inquired politely, "Something wrong?"

Caught off-guard, she quickly looked up and replied, "I'm sorry?" She winced.

Simon pointed to his own neck, then motioned to hers. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a bit of neck pain," she sighed,"Must have slept on it wrong."

Smiling, he said, "A cup of tea, and a long, soothing sponge bath could fix that right up for you. Or I could give you something...?"

"No, no, I'm fine thank you, Simon." She smiled softly. "A sponge bath sounds wonderful." She rolled her stiff neck. "I'm going to do that right now," she decided, standing up and making her way towards the sink, her silk robe caressing her ankles with each step she made.

Simon carefully took the mug from her hands. "I'll take care of the dishes. Go."

"Thank you."

"Good night, Inara."

"Evening, Simon."

Not long after a soothing bath, Inara wrapped her fluffy towel around her body tightly, and strode over towards the bed, before gently fingering the various articles of clothing she had lain out to choose from. She sighed sadly. What did it matter what type of clothing she wore anymore? A few more weeks, and she would no longer be a bonafide companion. Lifting up an intricate dress, a slimming red and gold piece of material, she studied it before shaking her head and placing it back down onto the bed.

Jayne had his tight shirts and cargo pants. River flowing dresses and bare feet, Simon sleek and well-groomed vests, Kaylee coveralls with teddy bears sewn in, Zoe boots and holsters, and Mal tight pants.

_Wash had Hawaiian shirts_, she thought fondly. Inara frowned and looked down at the clothes that had been strewn all over. _Why am I thinking about Wash?_

She suddenly realized that the deceased man's birthday would be coming up, and soon. _I wish he was here to celebrate it_, she thought sadly.

"Knock knock," Mal said, ambling into her shuttle without actually knocking on her door.

"Mal," she sighed, pulling her towel around her subconsciously, "Don't you ever knock?"

Perplexed, he looked back at the door, and then at her. "I made the sound, didn't I?"

Shaking her head, she ignored him as he made himself at home on her couch.

"It's almost Wash's birthday," she nearly whispered, after standing idle for several seconds.

Nodding slowly, he mumbled, "I know."

"Would you mind," she finally said, motioning to her practically naked state.

"No," he muttered, before plastering a smile and standing to leave. "Be back later."

_I'm sure you will_, she thought.

* * *

**TBC...**


	6. The Captain

**Serenity- The Captain:

* * *

**

After a brief nap in his bunk, Mal woke with a languid stretch and scratched at his bare chest idly. Dressing quickly, he popped into the cockpit and noticed that River was absent. Shaking his head, he gently touched the controls, and remembered the crazy pilot that gave his life in that very seat. "Almost your ruttin' birthday, Wash," he sighed. Staring out into the black, he wished that Wash was sitting there beside him, saying something along the lines of, "Don't remind, Mal," before cracking a joke.

After a moment, Mal decided to pay Inara a visit, see what his companion was up to.

Quickly checking his hair, and smelling his breath, he found himself outside of her shuttle door in a manner of seconds. He briefly argued with himself, _Knock, don't knock..._then decided he would just annoy her by walking in.

"Knock knock," Mal said, ambling into her shuttle.

"Mal," she sighed, pulling her towel around her subconsciously, "Don't you ever knock?"

Perplexed, he looked back at the door, and then at her. "I made the sound, didn't I?"

He made himself at home on her couch, ignoring the shake of her head. Until she whispered, "It's almost Wash's birthday."

"I know," he mumbled, nodding his head slowly.

Once more, a moment of silence passed between them, before she motioned to her nearly naked state and said, "Would you mind."

"No," he muttered, still thinking of their fallen pilot, before plastering a smile and standing to leave. "Be back later."

She looked thoughtful, but then he shut the door and left.

"Huh."

"Sir?"

"Wha!" Mal jumped and whirled around, facing his first mate, Zoe. "Don't you know that it's bad to sneak behind the captain while he's doing captainy things?"

She hid a smile. "Sorry, won't happen again, sir."

They stood in contentment for a minute before Mal cleared his throat and said, "So...it's almost Wash's birthday huh?"

Her stoic expression immediately overtook her face, and she nodded mechanically. "Yes sir."

"Doing anything?" he asked tentatively.

"Like what, sir? He's dead."

Mal placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly, and sighed. "I know, but I just-"

Zoe nodded, and took a deep breath. "I know...I know."

Walking away from him, and heading down into the cargo bay, she fought an almost sad smile when he attempted at humor with, "You didn't call me sir!" Before he turned and retreated.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. The First Mate

**Ghost- The First Mate:

* * *

**

Wandering around the ship of Serenity aimlessly, Zoe ignored the niggling thoughts at the back of her mind. She knew what day it was, she knew what day it would be. She knew the others knew. She nearly hoped they did nothing about it.

Nearly.

Finding herself on the catwalk, she remained back until Mal disappeared into Inara's shuttle. She then peered down into the massive cargo bay and daydreamed of days when they played ball. Jayne shouting, "Little man!" in his deep voice, and the squeals of Kaylee as the men took turns attempting to lift her up in the air, only Jayne succeeded without any effort. Poor Wash could barely lift a crate of medical supplies, much less a woman.

Suddenly, a soft light floated across the bay and disappeared. Instantly alert, Zoe drew her gun and pointed it down in the empty bay. Again, the light came and went, but it was taking shape. After several more minutes of this, Zoe nearly dropped her weapon in shock.

"Wash?" she whispered, brown eyes wide.

"Lambytoes." The whisper caressed her ear, and she found herself leaning towards it.

"I miss you so much."

"Ditto." She stifled a small laugh at that. God, she loved that crazy little man.

"I love you," she sighed, closing her eyes. And the voice whispered, "I love you too, baby," before disappearing all together. Holstering her gun, she stepped back and watched as Mal exited the shuttle.

"Huh." He muttered, before jumping and screaming, "Wha!" when she called out, "Sir?"

He whirled around. "Don't you know that it's bad to sneak behind the captain while he's doing captainy things?"

"Sorry, won't happen again, sir," she replied, hiding a smile.

They stood in contentment for a minute before Mal cleared his throat and said, "So...it's almost Wash's birthday huh?"

"Yes sir," she said mechanically, her smile gone and her face neutral.

"Doing anything?"

"Like what, sir? He's dead."

He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, carefully, she noted. "I know, but I just-"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "I know...I know."

Walking away from him, and heading down into the cargo bay, she fought an almost sad smile when he attempted at humor with, "You didn't call me sir!"

She stood in the center of the room, until she heard the last of his footsteps. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head one last time, glanced around the room, and finally left.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. The Family

**The Family:

* * *

**

"What's goin' on in here lil' one?" Mal asked, stepping into the dining area carefully. Streamers of all different colors were strewn about, some stuck to the wall, others scattered across the floor with each movement he made.

"A gathering of loved ones, on ones day of birthing."

"A birthday party?" He looked up to see balloons floating above his head. "Who-Oh." Mal closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, albatross, I'm sure Zoe will be-"

River's brown eyes snapped up to meet his, from where she sat at the table before several pieces of paper. "We must celebrate lives, not mourn deaths." She then proceeded to work on her homemade cards before her.

"River, do you think- Hi captain!" Kaylee stopped abruptly in the entrance way. Her face was bright and happy, her eyes shining with cheerfulness. "We're setting up a party for Wash!"

"But he's _dead_," Mal stressed.

Kaylee shook her head and made a _pssh_ sound. "Ain't nothing but semantics, or some such, right River?"

River looked up, nodded, then stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on her work.

"Kaylee, I appreciate the thought, but what about Zoe?" Before Kaylee could answer, Mal was pushed forward when something large and heavy prodded his back non too gently.

The captain whirled around to see a massive box before him, two strong arms wrapped around it, before Jayne's head poked around the side. "Sorry, Cap'n. Didn't see ya."

"What is that?" Mal demanded, moving to the side so the bigger man could enter.

"Don't much know, don't much care to," Jayne responded with a grunt, before placing the box on the ground at their feet. He crouched beside it and gently touched the unsealed flaps. "Crazy made me get it from the bay." Jayne sniffed the edge, much to Mal's bemusement, before shrugging and standing up. At his captain's expression, he turned to Kaylee and back to Mal, confused. "Wha?"

"And they call me crazy," River muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

Kaylee strode over to the box and nudged Jayne out of the way. "Move, I wanna see what's in the box!"

"Ain't nothin' but more party supplies," Jayne claimed, but moving out of her way nevertheless.

"How do'ya know that?" Kaylee demanded, before pulling out packets of balloons and icing for cakes. "Shiny!"

"Wait a min- you got that from sniffin' the box?" Mal exclaimed, before shaking his head and walking away from the pair. He stood next to River and glanced down at her work. "A card? That's nice lil' one, but as I said before-"

"I'm ready to start!" Simon entered the dining room, donning baking mitts. Jayne guffawed and laughed heartily, as Kaylee giggled behind her hand. "What? I always wear these when baking."

Jayne bent over double, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, as Kaylee threw her head back and shook his head. Mal, stifling a smile of his own, motioned towards Simon and his baking apparel: Gloves and an apron.

"What're ya bakin', doc?"

"A cake," he replied, shooting a dark look over at Jayne and Kaylee, still chuckling at his expense. "For the party."

"I see that..." Mal trailed off and threw a hand up in the air. "Fine, fine, but don't y'all come a'hollerin' at my door when Zoe shoots you dead."

"Silly." Kaylee composed herself and trotted over to Mal's side. "We asked her first, of course." She placed a kiss on his cheek and patted his shoulder. "I love my captain," she sighed.

Several hours later, Simon removed a large cake from the oven and placed it gingerly on the table. He swatted Jayne's hand away like a patronizing mother. "Wait, Jayne."

"Aw," he sulked, sitting back in his chair in petulance.

"I see desert is prepared," Mal stated. He pushed his empty plate away from his stomach and sighed, "I guess I'll just hafta make room."

The others chatted happily about the cake, as Mal watched on. Jayne tried twice more to sneak a fork into the desert, but was foiled by both Simon and Inara. River produced her handmade cards, and passed them around the table, demanding that the others quickly signed them before giving them to Zoe. Zoe was sitting quietly, her expression soft and content.

"You okay?" Mal asked quietly, leaning forward so that only his first mate could hear him.

"Very," she responded, a smile donning her lips. "Thank you."

Zoe read the cards, laughing in enjoyment at each sentiment they wrote, and ate a piece of the delicious cake. Eventually the others, full, warm, and sleepy, began drifting off to their rooms. They each kissed her cheek, and hugged her, before straying away. Even Jayne, mumbling "G'night, woman," kissed and hugged her.

Finally, only Mal and Zoe remained. They smiled softly at one another and Zoe stood to leave. She gathered her cards, and paused at Mal's chair when he reached out and gently clasped her wrist. "Good night...Mal."

"Night, Zoe."

She left the room, shaking her head when Mal called out, "You didn't call me sir!"

* * *

Wash stood in the corner of the dining room, watching the exchange between his widowed love and former captain. _Tien _how he missed interacting with the two. Or, with all of the crew, for that matter. Man-ape-gone-wrong and tiny-crazy-psycho-person included. Sighing, he shook his head and smiled to himself. At least he reminded them of his birthday party. He may be dead, but he was going to be remembered! Now chuckling, he began to walk away, making it into the cockpit, where the young pilot sat. She turned to him and smiled.

"Leaf on the wind," she sighed.

"Watch how I soar."

* * *

_We love you, always take care. -Inara_

_ Hope you enjoyed this evening. -Simon_

_ Youre shiny, and you always will be! -Kaylee_

_ The situation is now, fluid. -River Tam_

_ Sorry yer ded Wash. -Jayne_

_ You're a Big Damn Hero. -Mal

* * *

_

**END.**_  
_


End file.
